Fear Street: The Book
by Lady-CheshireXIII
Summary: Milla has lived at 99 Fear Street for a few months.She's made a new friend and boy is he cute!But he's betrayed her and so she uses the powers of a mysterious book to get her revenge! But she's lost control of the power!What happens next?Read to find out!
1. prologue

The Book

My name is Milla Anneleise Newkirk. I just moved to Shadyside about two months ago, and now I'm starting my senior year at Shadyside High. I live at 99 Fear Street, and whenever I tell anyone where I live they look at me like I'm a complete _**lunatic!**_ They say there are all of these stories and superstitions surrounding the house, and the street itself. Apparently people on my street go crazy and have these weird visions and fantasies. I never believed any of the stories, until I found the book...


	2. Chapter 1

It was my first day at Shadyside, and I found this book in my locker. It was a small, black book with a gold emblem of a raven on the cover. There were symbols written under the raven, which I couldn't read. I didn't have time to find out who it belonged to, so I put it in my backpack and kept it until I could put it in the lost and found. When I got home the book was on my bed! I was freaking out! I didn't know what to make of it. I took it back to school the next day, and returned it to the lost and found, but when I put it down the emblem glowed blood red! It was _**so **_weird. I went through the day happily though. But between third and fourth period, I literally ran into this cute guy and dropped _**all**_ of my books!

"S-sorry!" he said.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going," I insisted.

Then he got on his hands and knees to help me gather my books, and right then I saw it. That book was following me or something!


	3. Chapter 2

"Cool book!" he said.

I told the boy "thank you" and asked for his name.

"Rob… er… Robert, actually."

"Well, thank you again, Robert."

"Rob's fine," he insisted.

"Okay! Rob. See you around!"

"That'd be cool," he said.

'_Wow!' _I thought. _'He's really cute. Maybe I'll bump into him again sometime and get him to see a movie with me!'_

When I got home all I could think about was Rob! Then I remembered, the book was still in my backpack. I took it out and decided to read a little of it, but when I opened it, it was completely blank! There was no name in it either, so I decided to keep it. I wanted to write a story in it so I wrote a story about a girl named Milla who fell in love with a boy named Rob who loved her equally as much. Yes, it was supposed to be about me. Although I didn't really think Rob thought the same about me.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day at lunch, I saw Rob again and we talked for a while, but then his girlfriend , Melissa, showed up. At that I thought I'd never have a chance with him. Although, he actually acted like he liked me as much as I liked him. So during my study period I wrote more in that stupid book about Rob and me. In my story, Rob's girlfriend met someone else and was going out with him behind his back, and when Rob found out he was furious! So he broke up with her and asked me out!

The next day, when I saw Rob, he told me that he caught Melissa with another guy, and he broke up with her. I told him I was sorry, but he said not to be, and then he asked me if I was doing anything on Saturday.

"Well, it depends. Did _you_ want to do something then?" I asked, trying not to sound _too_ eager.

"Well, I _was_ hoping you'd want to see a movie or something with me." Rob replied.

"Sure!" I said.

Oh my gosh I couldn't beleive it! Everything I wrote about in that book was coming true! I didn't really think about it at the time, but this meant that I had to be very careful of what I wrote about.Writing things out of anger would turn out to be very dangerous, and I would find this out very soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Rob and I went to a movie that Saturday, and his ex-girlfriend, Melissa, was there. She told Rob that she was sorry for cheating on him, and wanted to get back together. He said, "Heck no!" and we walked the other way.

That stupid girl just makes me so mad! I went home that night and wrote about it in that weird book, and I wrote that she was walking to the store or something when a swarm of bees attacked her, and when she was running from them, she accidentally ran into the road and got hit by a car. She died, of course. Then, the next Monday, I saw Rob in the hall and asked why he looked so sad and confused. He told me that Melissa had died. He told me the whole story, there were several witnesses.

_Oh my gosh, _I thought, _I killed her!_


	6. Chapter 5

This proved to me once and for all that there was a certain kind of power in that little book, an evil power. But this power was so… satisfying. I wanted more. I could rewrite my entire life! I could be rich! But this power scared me. Not so much then as it would later on, but it scared me. I had the power to rule the world inside my school locker.

I finally found something at school to help me read those symbols on the front cover of the book.

"" it read. I found out that it means _**"Power Through Evil." **_I also found a name in it... _**"Angelica Fear."**_


	7. Chapter 6

That night, around midnight, I was almost asleep when I heard something. Three soft raps on the door, then a pause. Three more raps, pause, three raps, pause, I crept toward the door. But when I opened it, there was nothing there! It was so weird! When I had almost fallen asleep again, I heard the noise at my door again. I tiptoed back to the door and opened it. I looked up and down the hall… Nothing.

"It was just the wind," I whispered to myself ", Just the wind making a branch hit my window, and it only _sounded_ like it was coming from the hall."

But I still wasn't sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Friday. I looked a sight that day! I woke up late and didn't have time to brush my hair or put on my make-up to hide the dark rings under my eyes from staying up so late. I saw Rob at lunch, and he asked if something was wrong. I told him I was up late the night before and overslept. He said that he understood why I couldn't get to sleep; I _was_ living in a new house after all.


	8. Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep **all** week. By Friday, I felt like I was about 40 years older than I really am! No one noticed how tired I looked, until lunch.

"Hey, Mi, you okay?" someone behind me asked.

Oh no! It was Rob! I tried not to look so tired, but he could still tell that I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally! Great! Never better!" I said, he obviously saw right through that.

"Really? 'Cause you look kind of tired, Mi."

"It's nothing, Rob, really!"

"Okay, but if you need help with anything, you know my number."

"I know! Bye, Rob!"

Now you're probably wondering what happened to that book, aren't you? Well, it's been sitting on my desk this whole time, and I'd completely forgotten about it until that afternoon, when I saw it sitting there, almost halfway filled!


	9. Chapter 8

I went to my desk and started reading the book. It was filling in everything that had happened to me over the past few months. I decided to leave it alone again, for now, and I went to get ready for bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was brushing my hair the next morning, my reflection was changed, instead of blonde hair and gray eyes; I had black hair and green eyes! My skin looked like it was made of porcelain! I looked down at my arms and they were as pale as my reflection! I looked at my hair and it was as black as the feathers of a raven!

_What's happening to me?_ I thought._ Why has my appearance changed so drastically?_

I did look beautiful I'll admit, but it was just too weird!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you not completely familiar with the "Fear Street" series, Milla's appearance was transformed to that of a young Angelica Fear, just don't ask me why. (I kind of haven't figured that part out yet!)


	10. Chapter 9

Anyway, I don't think anyone really noticed how much my looks had changed, until I saw Rob at lunch…

"Hey, Mi!" Rob said, "What's up?"

"Not much," I said.

"Weren't your eyes gray yesterday?"

"No… er… yes… er… aren't they?"

"They look like emeralds today. And your hair is blacker than midnight during a new moon!"

"Yeah, I don't know why, or how this is happening, I had a tan yesterday too!"

"Weird."

"Anyway, you wanna catch a movie this weekend?"

He hesitated a moment. He looked like something was bothering him. He was nervous.

"Sorry. I can't this weekend."

"What about—"

"Not, next weekend either."

"Are you breaking up with me? You are, aren't you? I knew this would happen!"

"I'm sorry, Milla."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home that night I was so angry that I didn't notice the book writing in itself again. It was writing about the whole argument between Rob and me at lunch! And I didn't notice it until I went to write in it again…

I wrote about Rob, I was _really_, _**really**_ angry, so I wanted him to suffer :-) I wrote about him walking to school and getting attacked by a dog; and then I wrote about him at lunch, he tripped and landed face first in his lunch tray; he was walking home and got attacked by a swarm of bees plus the dog, which had attacked him that morning attacked him again; this happened regularly for a period of weeks (random, non-fatal, freak- accidents everyday for about three months) and then I just stopped writing for the night and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

If you thought Milla was cold before, read this, it gets worse!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning, I saw Rob talking to another girl. He was scratched, and bruised, and covered in bee stings, but the girl still seemed interested in him! _I'll kill him! _I thought, _I mean it. How dare he! Or better yet, I'll kill __**her**_ Her name was 'Drew Sheller. She was a total tomboy, but she was as beautiful as she could be. Every guy wanted her to be his girlfriend. She had long, light brown hair which she kept in a ponytail pulled through a baseball cap, light blue eyes with specks of green in them, and her face was completely flawless! She could have been a model! That only made me hate her more! I knew that she always had to pass the cemetery on her way home so I would use that to my advantage later that night!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote about her that night in the book. I wrote that as she passed the cemetery that day after school, 'Drew felt a sudden, harsh chill run up her spine. Then she heard someone calling for help somewhere in the old bone yard, 'Drew Sheller could never ignore a cry for help, so she traveled into the graveyard to see who it was. A thick, black fog rolled in around her, she didn't notice. The fog surrounded her and she couldn't breathe! She tried to run, but her hair got tangled in the branches of a weeping willow in the middle of the cemetery. The fog closed in, it was choking her, suffocating her. The branches of the willow wrapped around her neck, they squeezed her throat tight, so tight. She was dying. Poor 'Drew, she didn't know why this was happening to her, and she never would. The fog around her burned her skin like acid, her hair caught fire, and her nostrils filled with the smell of burning hair and rotting, burned flesh. She was dead within a matter of hours. Poor, sweet 'Drew, she was so young, so beautiful, and now, she's dead, most of her flesh was disintegrated, her hair was in burned, matted clumps, her clothes were covered in blood and ashes, her baseball cap was stained with blood too. The police didn't even find her body for three weeks! By then, the maggots had gotten to her. They had eaten her eyes from their sockets, most of her face was gone, and they could barely tell who she was anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt so good to kill her, so good, so right, it made me feel powerful. This power, which I now held, still scared me, but I loved it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you believe me now? I told you Milla could be worse, and did I lie? No, I didn't.


	12. Chapter 11

Everything I wrote was still happening exactly as I had written it, and everything else that happened was still being written down in the book. The book was writing down my thoughts too! Soon, everything I secretly wished for would be coming true and there would only be one way out, but now I'm getting ahead of myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob was now seeing other girls and had completely forgotten about me, poor, pitiful, powerful, and now completely consumed by evil, Milla Anneleise Newkirk. The one person on earth who secretly had the power to kill him with one written word. But I decided to toy with him for a while, torture him, and soon, make him wish that he'd never heard the name Milla Anneleise Newkirk! He would rue the day that he broke up with me! Mwahahahahaha! Robert M. Sullivan was going to suffer, oh yes, he was going to suffer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want at the very least 7 reviews in order to continue this story. But Mr. Thumbsup (Sam), You can only send in one of those seven! Anyway, send in some reviews and I'll continue! Tell me how much you want to hear the ending! Tell me what you want to hear, I need ideas! I don't know how to end this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please people! Review this story! I've only gotten two of my reviews! Give me ideas, I need them! Tell me what **you** want to hear!


	13. Chapter 12

I only got two of my reviews, but I finally got an idea for a new chapter. So, here it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, I found out that two girls in my class that had picked on me at the beginning of the year had died on Saturday morning in a very bad car crash. It was horrible! Two more girls died in the river on Sunday. One of them tripped on a piece of fishing line and they both fell in the water and drowned. When I got home, I went to see if any of this was related to the book. Sure enough, it was. I had seen all four girls talking to Rob on Friday, and sub-consciously killed all of them on Saturday and Sunday. By now the power of the book was seriously starting to scare me. I was killing every girl that I had seen talking to Rob, without knowing it, and the book was making it look like an accident! But the funny thing is, I liked it! And the book didn't write those things down, I did. I killed those girls in full consciousness just by writing two, simple words, "They died."


	14. Chapter 13

I knew that I should probably try to control myself, but killing them felt so good! I'd kill every girl in school if I had to in order to win Rob back!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the week, eighteen girls had died. It was only Thursday by then. The girls were the cheerleaders. I had seen Rob talking to them before they left for an away game. A bear ran into the road along the way there. The bus driver swerved to the right and hit a tree, which fell on the bus crushing everyone inside, there were no survivors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Thursday I saw Rob talking to Anestacia Bole. Anestacia was also a very pretty girl; she had long, red, curly hair and bright green eyes. Her skin looked like porcelain with freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her prized possessions were her hair, and a golden locket, which belonged to her great-grandmother, who died six years ago, on Anestacia's twelfth birthday. Anestacia also went by the cemetery every day, to see her great-grandmother. She went into the graveyard for the first time since 'Drew's accident that day, or so I wrote. But something different happened to her. The black fog rolled in just the same as it had for 'Drew, but then it started taking the shape of something. It resembled a wolf, twice the size if a full-grown Great Dane standing on its hind legs. It had a long snout with three rows of razor sharp teeth inside. Five claws as long as kitchen knives and twice as sharp adorned its front paws. And its eyes were as red as the blood, which would be spilled that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anestacia would soon be with her great-grandmother, forever. Mwahahahaha!


	15. Chapter 14

The monster was finally fully formed, and started growling at Anestacia. She heard it behind her, turned around, and screamed! One of the other girls from school had been walking past the cemetery and heard her screaming. Her name was Gina Starling, another pretty girl who Rob had been talking to lately. She had dark skin, hair, and eyes. I knew she'd be going by, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Gina got to Anestacia but it was too late. The blood! There was so much blood! It was horrible!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of dog breath and rotting flesh was what hit her first. Then she heard the growling and turned around to see two, huge, blood red eyes, staring straight at her. Gina was too afraid too scream, or move for that matter! The monster roared at her, she screamed and started to run, but she tripped over a tree root and the monster grabbed her with its claws and ripped through her jeans. She winced from the pain of the monster's claws scraping the bones of her left leg. She screamed again. The monster chased her through the cemetery; she drenched the ground in blood as she stumbled through the head stones of the graveyard. She kept running until she found an old shack, just outside the graveyard. It looked like a fairly good place to hide, so she ducked into the shack and hid under a pile of old quilts she found inside. She took one of the quilts and ripped a piece off of it and wrapped it around her injured leg. Then she ducked into the pile and waited for the monster to find her. She heard growling outside the door. Then she heard it being ripped off its hinges and the monster stepped inside. Gina heard it sniffing at the quilt pile she was hiding in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think you know what happens next, so I won't go into all the gruesome details (mainly for my sake!) So let's just say that Gina died and leave it at that. K?


	16. Chapter 15

Poor Gina. Poor Anestacia. All those poor, poor girls. They should all know better by now. And so should Rob. He should know by now that he's the one killing them all. Almost every girl in school has died because of him. Because he just has to be so friendly. Because he just has to talk to them. Almost every girl in Shadyside is dead now, and it's all because of him. But he should come to his senses soon. Then he'll come crawling back to me. One of the few girls who hasn't died after talking to him. But he's starting to take a hint. He's being more careful about flirting with other girls. He will not even talk to most of them anymore, except the ones he's known forever, like Anna Harding, and Lisa Gerard, and Katie Pritchette. I know that he doesn't like them. He doesn't flirt with them like he did the other girls. So they're safe… for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rob!" I said as I ran down the hall.

"Hey!" He said, his voice was shaky. He seemed scared to talk to me, "W-what's up?"

"Not much," I said, "Have you noticed how many girls have died in the past month?"

"Yeah. And the weirdest part is, I was always the last person to talk to most of them."

"Do you want to know why they all died?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know why they died?" I repeated.

"I sure do, but how could you possibly know?"

"Because I'm the one who killed them all, Rob. And it's all because of you. Though I never physically laid a hand on any of them, I am the one who killed them. I admit I am a very jealous person, Robert. I saw them talking to you, saw them flirting with you, saw you sometimes flirting back. So I decided to kill them off, one by one, until you came back to me.

"You see, Robert, I have this book, sort of a journal, actually, everything I write about actually happens. I write little stories about what I want to happen in my life, and they all come true. To kill someone, I only have to write two words, but I like to draw it out, toy with my victims, make them suffer, have a little fun with them, then I kill them, in the most painful way possible."

"And let me guess, I'm going to be the next one to die!" Rob said.

"Oh, no, Robert. You mean far too much to me for that. I would never kill you! Only anyone who might take you from me, my dear, sweet Robert. But don't forget that I _**do**_ have the power to kill you with only two, simple words. But I can't make you love me until I have no competition to get in my way. And that's because you are so very easily distracted by a pretty face with a sweet smile and a soft voice."

"You're crazy Milla!" Rob exclaimed, "You're a total nutcase!"

"I don't appreciate you calling me that, Robert. I am not crazy. Do you remember that book you commented on, my second day here? That book had followed me for two days! It was in my locker on my first day." This whole time it was almost like I wasn't controlling my own voice! But I finally regained control from whatever had possessed me to say very thing I'd said, and changed to a pleading tone, "Robert, help me, I don't know what to do!" I cried, "Everything I've said was true, but I've lost control of the powers of that stupid book! If I so much as think about something bad happening to someone it does! I don't know what to—" Whatever was making me talk before took control again, "Quiet Milla! You've said too much! You're going to ruin everything you little—" I regained control again, "No! Rob! Help me! Please! I don't know what I should do!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happens next? Keep reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon. I love you all! Especially when you send me good reviews!


	17. Chapter 16

What is _**HAPPENING**_ to me? Why can't I control my own thoughts? Why was I talking in such a harsh voice before? In a voice that wasn't my own? These are only a few of the questions running through my mind. Questions, with no answers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my bedroom now, thinking about what happened at school. Lost in my mind… my _**OWN**_ mind. Not, whoever I was before. But when would I revert to that person again? When would I be so harsh again? I hated the killings, so why did I do it? I, quite literally, was not myself for the past few months. But how could that be? The book! That's got to be it! It's possessed or something!

"Good job, Milla."

"Who's there?" I asked, suddenly scared to be in my own room.

"It's me, Angelica Fear, the previous owner of that little book you found." The voice seemed to be coming from the walls.

"But… How? I mean, that's not possible! Not possible at all! You're lying!"

"No, I'm afraid not. You see, spells and witchcraft have always interested me. I put a spell on my journal so that even when I was dead and gone, I could live, through someone else of course. I can't take back my old body of course, because it was burned to a crisp all those many years ago when I died. So I've been using yours. But I saw your face in the mirror and decided that you just didn't look very pretty at all: light, but not pale, skin; average height; short, blond hair; gray eyes; you were very… plain, if I dare say. I needed you to stand out; I couldn't stand to be locked up in such a hideously plain body. So I gave you your long hair, as black as the feathers of a raven; your eyes, green and sparkling as emeralds; and your skin, as pale and white as a new-fallen snow. Striking, elegant, beautiful! That is how you look now, exactly like I did at your age. If I am to be trapped in a body that is not my own, and one with which I cannot use my powers to their full effects at that, at least I would wake up with my own, beautiful face."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, it sounds like something from Harry Potter, but give me a break! I couldn't think of anything else! Anyway, send in lots and lots of good reviews for me! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please don't send me anything saying that my stories stink, or that I'm a terrible writer or anything.

I love y'all! (especially the ones of you that give me good reviews!) P

P.S. None of these characters are actually reflected upon my personality, in real life, I could't hurt a fly!


	18. Chapter 17

I couldn't believe it! Angelica Fear was controlling my thoughts, killing all of those girls, and writing in that stupid book! The book! It was so simple! Why didn't I think of it before? Oh, right, I **couldn't** think of it before because I was too busy being possessed by the spirit of Angelica Fear! I got out of bed and went over to my desk. I picked up the book. This is just too easy, but what if my plan doesn't work? If I destroy the book, will Angelica still live in my body and mind? If it doesn't work then I need a back up plan. I picked the book up again and opened it. I ripped out a page. I started ripping out the pages one by one until they were all gone. I picked up a pair of scissors from the desk and started cutting them up. When the pages were in shreds, I threw them away. Did it work? Was she gone? Was it all over, that easy?

"Guess again, sweetie!" _Angelica's_ voice escaped my throat instead of my own.

"Oh no!" I cried.

"Oh yes, dearie! You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you? I feel so insulted!" Angelica said.

I picked up the scissors again. I had a back up plan. The scissors were just sharp enough for the task at hand. I knew I had to do it.

"What are you doing?" Angelica cried.

"Getting rid of you!" I said as I shoved the scissors into my chest. I screamed in pain. Either me or Angelica, I couldn't tell. The pain, the blood, it was overwhelming. I blacked out. No more pain, no more thoughts, I was completely dead. And so was Angelica Fear… Or was she?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh! Chills! Is this the end? Is it truly over? Will Angelica return? Maybe. But what about Rob? What happens to him? He leads a (somewhat) normal life after Milla's death. And they all lived happily ever after! Or not, no, they didn't. Nobody's happy at all in Shadyside, or at least they should't be. They should all know better by now, but they never learn. Oh well! Like I said (at least I think I said) before. That's all folks! For now...


End file.
